kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
085. The Butler, Taking Off
The Butler, Taking Off (その執事、滑走, Sono Shitsuji, Kassō) is Chapter 85 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary At the bottom floor of Phantomhive Manor, Sebastian, Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Snake, and Tanaka are in the kitchen preparing a particular dish. Sebastian asks Mey-Rin to hand him the Fortnum and Mason royal blend, to which she opens the cardboard but is confused on what to take as she cannot see clearly. Finnian comes in and tells Sebastian that he has picked the herbs, to which Sebastian instructs him to wash them; Finnian proceeds to do as told. Sebastian goes to wake Ciel. After Sebastian has relayed to Ciel his schedule for the day, he makes a request that Ciel replaces Mey-Rin's inferior glasses and Finnian's shabby hat. Soma suddenly barges in, demanding the reason why Ciel has quit school. Ciel tries to convince him to stay until he graduates, and Soma claims that he has already learned all of the lessons taught there when he was a child. Agni enters to praise Soma, and Sebastian reveals that Agni was present throughout the events at Weston College to maintain a close vigil over Soma. Soma, then, scolds Agni for disobeying his order, as Ciel and Sebastian leave the manor. Along with the Phantomhive household servants, Ciel and Sebastian travel to London. The servants are amazed by the Big Ben clock tower, and they comment on the tower bridge that is still undergoing construction. At an optometrist office, Mey-Rin receives new glasses. They later buy a new straw hat for Finnian, as well. Ciel asks if Baldroy and Snake want anything. Snake sets out to purchase a large bag to contain his snakes. At a bookstore, Baldroy attempts to buy a lewd book but is rebuked by Sebastian. Ciel sees a historical novel with the title "Micah Clarke," and realizes that it is written by Arthur Conan Doyle; he decides to buy it. At a sweets shop, Ciel discovers candy cigarettes; he gives them to Baldroy, much to Baldroy's appreciation. Subsequently, they arrive at Somerset House at Sebastian's request, and after conducting his investigation, he discloses to Ciel that he has researched Undertaker's mourning hair chain. There are a total of seven death certificates; there is nothing to link these seven people, but one name stands out in particular: Cloudia Phantomhive, Ciel's grandmother. Ciel wonders what sort of ties did Undertaker have to the Phantomhive family. Soon after, they pass by a chain of Funtom Corporation's stores. Samples are handed out; a frog icon indicates rainwear, a rabbit icon indicates toys, and a cat icon indicates candy. The new icon Ciel has contrived of, for womanly products such as perfume, is a unicorn; Sebastian ridicules it, and Ciel says that he has already been censured by Elizabeth Midford. They, abruptly, hear a scream, and Sebastian runs off to the scene of the carriage accident. He immediately rescues Irene Diaz, and he concludes that Julius Pitt, her companion, is her new love following her implicit breakup with Grimsby Keane. Irene reveals that she was on her way to a performance and that she is not supposed to be seen with Julius, who is part of a rivaling theatre company. Sebastian assures her that he has a good idea. At the theatre, the director of the show is extremely distressed by the fact that Irene has yet to arrive. Unexpectedly, Sebastian races over, while vigorously pulling along the carriage. The actors in the show are irritated that they are obliged to extend the same scene several times to make up for Irene's tardiness. However, Irene is, then, flung into the stage, while riding Funtom's unicorn stuffed animal. The audience is greatly impressed, and the show runs smoothly. In the meantime, Ciel and the rest of the servants wait around for Sebastian, much to their exasperation. All of a sudden, a multitude of people swarm about, demanding for a Funtom perfume. Sebastian saves Ciel from the boisterous crowd, and the latter questions his unicorn getup. Sebastian states that he has been doing some advertising; in exchange for helping Irene out, he was allowed to flaunt the unicorn at her show. As a result, the sales of the Funtom Corporation's new product double. Ciel is surprised by the tremendous effect of a performer promoting his product; thus, he later makes adverts with Irene plastered on them to attract more sales. Sebastian remarks that his greed knows no boundaries. Characters in Order of Appearance *Snake *Sebastian Michaelis *Tanaka *Baldroy *Mey-Rin *Finnian *Ciel Phantomhive *Soma Asman Kadar *Agni *Arthur Conan Doyle *Undertaker *Elizabeth Midford *Irene Diaz *Grimsby Keane *Julius Pitt Navigation es:Capítulo 85 ru:Скользящий дворецкий it:Capitolo 85 Category:Chapters